Just In Case Of An Emergency
by ButterMyButtAndCallMeABiscuit
Summary: Prentiss is very prepared. Don't take this seriously, lol. Just a short, short one-shot for Spemily.


_Dear Spencer dearest,_

_There will never be such a thing as being too prepared. Just in case of an emergency. Use this at your own expense._

_Emily_

_**Dear Emily dearest,**_

_**You are a reincarnation of Lucifer.**_

_**Spencer**_

_Dear Spencer the Asshole,_

_Hey, do you want it or not? I am pretty sure Morgan would enjoy them. Or the grocer at Safeway. Pick your choice._

_Emily_

**_Dear Emily the Evilest Person On Earth,_**

**_You better not. My girl not allowed to pray alone. I need to know what her and Jesus got going on._**

**_Spencer_**

_Dear Spencer the comedian,_

_I didn't think you knew what a meme was. Good job at...well, internet. Good job._

_Emily_

**_Dear Emily the comedienne,_**

**_I will get back to you in an undefined amount of time._**

**_Spencer_**

_Dear Spencer the horny toad,_

_We all know what that means. Tell Spencer's Reid I said hello._

_Emily_

Reid growls and throws his phone on the bed. Arguing with Emily was pointless. He opens the MP3 attached to the first message, licking his lips hungrily. Prentiss was, indeed, a kinky lover; she used them being on cases to her advantage. Right before a case, or during, if she was feeling risky, he would receive an MP3 recording through a text message. It always was no shorter than thirty minutes, though he rarely listened to all of it...or, rather, needed all of it.

He quickly plugged his earphones in, and shoved them into his ears. Prentiss was rarely one to beat around the bush; the first thing he heard was her humming in pleasure. He growls wantonly and closes his eyes.

"Mmmm...Spencer, so gooooood." She pants."Touch yourself while you listen to me, Spence."

Spencer found it so crazy that she was four rooms down the hallway of the hotel, and yet, she still had complete control. He runs his hand down his lean stomach, and into his boxers.

"Stroke it until it's nice and hard, sweetie," she whispers. It barely felt like a recording. It felt like she was right in front of him, commanding him, taking him over. This power she had was...amazing.

And soon enough, he found himself talking back to her."Yes, Em. I'm so hard for you."

"Speeeeeencerrrr...I'm so fucking wet, so horny. God, I want you right now."

He groans, stroking his cock in anticipation."Need you...Emily..."

"I'm gonna cum, Spence," she pants. How long was she touching herself before she recorded herself? Or was she just so on edge that she could orgasm that fast?"Y-yes!" She squeals.

He strokes even faster, whimpering. He could tell by the noises she made that she was close. There was rarely a time when someone could hear the ever-so-composed Emily Prentiss squeaking and squealing in pleasure. Her sex-babbling was always on the loose as well.

"Mmmm, Spencer, Spencer, Spencer, yes, yes, yes! Oh God...fuck...your fingers feel soooo good inside of me..."

Spencer could hear it, her shaky breaths, the sound of her fingers moving in and out of her tight cunt, as fast as she could possibly move them."Hunh-mm! I'm coming-a-ahh!"

There was no sound more erotic than the sound of her squirting all over her sheets, whimpering in pleasure. Reid cries out as his spunk shoots into his boxers, making a mess all over his waist and hand.

He could hear her coming down from her high, gently panting as she came back down to Earth. Reid was still twitching, his breaths coming in ragged stampedes.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Reid? It's Prentiss!"

Spencer's head snaps towards the door.

"We have a break in the case! Hope you're not busy..."

Reid smirks."Not at all."

On the other side of the door, Prentiss bites her lip. That was Reid's "wait for my revenge" tone of voice. Hm...what could Spencer be planning?

xXxXx

"We believe this is an African-American male, mid-to-late forties-" Prentiss begins, her phone beginning to buzz several times with text messages. She clears her throat nervously."Excuse me."

She steps to the side, opening her text messages.

**_Dear Emily dearest,_**

**_There will never be such a thing as being too prepared. Just in case of an emergency. Use this at your own expense._**

**_Spencer_**

Raising a brow, Prentiss opens the picture files attached to the texts.

She yelps in surprise, making the whole department turn to her.

There, in fifteen perfectly taken photographs, was Spencer's cock in all of its glory.


End file.
